1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an additional function of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of variously displaying a message for a missed call according to situations and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mobile terminal market has grown rapidly within a short time due to ongoing advances in technology and the provision of additional functions associated with a smart phone. For example, various applications beyond the basic default applications associated with a mobile terminal have been developed based on requests of users and can be installed on the mobile terminal. Thus, the user may use voice information, character information, video information, Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) layer 3 (MP-3), and games through the mobile terminal.
In the related art, event information received in a user's absence while using a mobile terminal is displayed as a message on an idle screen when the user activates a display unit. The absence event includes a push message associated with an application. The message displays the number of received events by type, and is displayed as a text in a pop-up form. Accordingly, the user may check the number of events received in the user's absence by types through an absent message displayed on the idle screen.
However, since the message according to the related art displays only the number of received events in the user's absence, various information such as from whom, how many times, and what type of events are received may not be provided to the user.
Further, in a case in which a call is missed, a message for the missed call disappears only when the user checks a phone history in the user's absence of a call log. That is, since a message for a missed call is displayed or disappears regardless of whether the user connects a call with a missed call phone number, the user may be confused.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method capable of permitting a user to easily check event information received in the user's absence and an apparatus thereof.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.